When real and fiction is the same
by LeLaMikuHatsune
Summary: A normal girl from the real world turns out to be the solution for the Akatsuki. She is brought to the fictional world. (Its totally random random XD and I suck at summaries.) Somewere there will be an adult scene
1. Chapter 1

This is totally made up! I dunno... it just randomly popped into my head. Anyways... Enjoy~

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

_**Akatsuki**_

"When are we going Deidara-Sempai?!" asked Tobi jumping from excitement. "You aren't coming with us Tobi, yeah." Answered Deidara while making sure he got everything. "B-but I want to help to find the weird lady too!" He jumped around Deidara making him go crazy. Kenza, that was the person from the real world. The world where they were just fictional characters. They had to take her with them before any other would. All the villages are sending teams to get her. She is supposed to save or end this world. Three members from the Akatsuki were going. Sasori, Deidara and Itachi Uchiha.

_**Kenza POV**_

I walk into the physics classroom and take my earplugs out of my ears. When I grab my books from my bag the boys start to call me 'Whore' and 'Bitch'. The teacher doesn't pay attention to it. I simply ignore it and play with my hair a little. I don't get why they call me whore… I never show my arms or legs nor my cleavage. Most girls from my class do but I don't. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I don't have a slender body like the rest of the girls in my class. I'm a silent type and because of that I don't have friends at school. Yes, I listen to Vocaloid music. It's Japanese... So what?! I also watch Naruto. All the girls listen to 'One Direction and Justin Bieber'… I don't like that kind of music. Well now you know about me. My boring life. My family doesn't have much money. I also don't have an iPhone or Samsung. But I was send to a school for rich children. I looked out of the window and started daydreaming about Miku Hatsune in Naruto. That would be awesome.

_Half of the class is over_

I was still looking out of the window when Ii suddenly saw a weird insect. It was white-ish. I poked the glass window with my pen. I looked around. Hm… Where was it coming from..? It jumped to another window further away from me. What? It can jump?! When it was at the window that was the furthest away from me I stopped paying attention to it. I started drawing in my book -I'm pretty good in drawing anime- when suddenly the wall exploded. I turned to see what happened. Everything went so fast… people running out of the class room. I followed them only to be pulled back by… I don't even know what it is. A weird thing. Wait it looks a little like… I couldn't finish my thoughts because I was cut with something. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara was carrying Kenza bridal style. She was pretty heavy but the Akatsuki members needed to move quickly because ninja teams would catch up with them soon. Deidara was complaining "She is ugly yeah... why can't we just take a random sexy person with us, Hm? Leader-sama won't see the difference" Itachi then glanced at Deidara and Kenza "Hn" "We will reach the portal soon." Sasori stated. It was in the forest. A big tree-ish portal with blue-green leaves instead of fresh green. When they reached the portal they hid behind large trees surrounding them. Other teams were coming out of the portal. When they knew everyone was gone they ran as fast as they could through the portal.

-Other side of the portal-

"Uhm... I think we lost her." Stated Deidara. He didn't feel anything in his arms anymore. Because of the sudden light change their eyes needed to get used to the light there. When they all looked in Deidara's they were shocked. There wasn't an ugly, fat, brown-haired and brown-eyed girl from 14 years. She was breath taking now. She didn't look like a human from the real world anymore. She had silver hair. Not white but pure silver. Beautiful pink-red eyes. She looked like she was 16 or something. She was naked because her clothes aren't made for this world. They all just stared forgetting they had to move quickly.

-Kenza POV-

I moaned softly because I wasn't lying comfortable. When I realized I wasn't lying in bed I opened my eyes only to look straight into Itachi's eyes. I jumped up and out of the arms of the person that was holding me. Where the hell am I?! I looked at the person that was holding me. Deidara?! "What the fuck is happening?!" I accidentally said it out loud but nobody answered. They just kept staring at me and I stepped a few inches back. When I turned around to run away I realized that Sasori was standing behind me. It scared me to death. I turned left and ran into the forest with the Akatsuki members running behind me. I ran harder and closed my eyes, wishing that I was invisible or something. When I opened my eyes again I tripped over a rock. SHIT! But they didn't even look at me. They just ran past me. What? Did I really become invisible? I looked at my hands and indeed, I didn't see my hands. But wait?! Where do I need to go without them?! I ran after them while yelling "Deidara I'm here!" "Sasori, over here!" "Itachi you aren't following me!" they turned and looked around. Oh yeah… I was still invisible. How do I become visible again?! I don't like this… I just closed my eyes and tried to wish that I was visible again. "There you are. What did you do?" I opened my eyes and saw that Itachi pulled his cloak off and gave it to me. I looked at him with a puzzled look. He motioned at my body and I looked down at it. I WASN'T WEARING ANY CLOTHES?! I blushed madly while taking his cloak and wrapped it around me. I also have a weird body now. I really want to know what's going on… But they are Akatsuki… can I trust them?


End file.
